


Gryfon i Ślizgon

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [108]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gryffindor Louis, Hogwart AU, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Slytherin Harry, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się stanie, kiedy ślizgon i gryfon zostaną parą i postanowią się ujawnić? I co wspólnego ma z tym dziecko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryfon i Ślizgon

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja prompta od imbumblledi
> 
> Troszkę popłynęłam, ale mam nadzieję, że wyszło mi to na dobre:)

Mała, pociągowa toaleta i dwójka uczniów – gryfon i ślizgon. W pomieszczeniu było parno, albo to im była tak gorąco – obstawiam to drugie. Dwa ciała przyciśnięte mocno do siebie – westchnienia, pocałunki, dźwięk ocieranej o siebie skóry.  
\- Kurwa, tam! – głośny krzyk odbił się od ścian niewielkiego pomieszczenia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze tu wyciszyłeś – sapnął, przygryzając kawałek skóry na szyi szatyna.  
\- Zamknij się – pociągnął lekko za loki ślizgona, wydobywając z jego gardła jęk – I pieprz mnie.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz – przygryzł dolną wargę gryfona, nim go pocałował.   
*****  
\- Tęskniłem za tym – skończył zapinać białą koszulę i przylgnął do pleców szatyna, który już był w pełni ubrany - Tęskniłem za tobą, Lou – mruknął całując go w szyję.   
\- Ja też – poddał się ciepłym ramionom Harry’ego – Dwa miesiące to zdecydowanie za dużo.   
\- Oj tak – nie odrywał się od ciepłej skóry niższego – Nigdy więcej – szepnął, przygryzając płatek ucha.   
\- Dobra, dość – Louis odepchnął od siebie ślizgona, rozplątując się z jego uścisku.  
\- Już? – marudził, próbując ponownie objąć gryfona.  
\- Twoi przyjaciele czekają. Będą coś podejrzewać.  
\- Twoi też czekają.  
\- Tak, ale moi o nas wiedzą i nie będą mnie szukać.  
\- Wiem – dobry humor kędzierzawego odrobinę przygasł – Jeszcze zrozumiem tą nienawiść do Gryffindoru. W końcu to ślizgoni, ale nie wiem, czemu tak uwzięli się na ciebie.  
\- Jak to czemu? Syn mugoli, który nie wiedział, że istnieje magia i Hogwart, dopóki nie dostał listu – chociaż próbował, nie udało mu się ukryć lekkiej goryczy w głosie.  
\- Lou – Harry już chciał go przytulić, ale szatyn się odsunął.   
\- Jest w porządku – zapewnił – Muszę iść – zbliżył się, cmokając kędzierzawego w usta – Do zobaczenia w szkole – puścił mu jeszcze oczko i wyszedł z toalety. Harry odczekał chwilę, nim zrobił to samo. Przemknął przez wagon, starając nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i chwilę później dotarł do przedziału gdzie siedzieli jego przyjaciele ze Slytherinu – Nick Grimshaw oraz bliźniaki Josh i Vicky Black.  
\- Stary, gdzieś ty zniknął? – Nick siedział rozwalony przy oknie, a obok niego leżały opakowania po ciastkach dyniowych.  
\- Zjadłeś moje ciastka – z oburzeniem, zajął miejsce przy przyjacielu. Miał nadzieję, że tym odsunie ich myśli od jego zniknięcia.   
\- Były na wierzchu – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie prawda, były w plecaku – sięgnął po torbę, zaglądając do środka. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie znalazł ani jednego dyniowego przysmaku. Jasne, chciał się podzielić z przyjaciółmi, ale nie wszystkimi.   
\- Trzeba było się nie szwendać.  
*****  
\- Dłużej się nie dało? – trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w niego z wyrzutem. Zastanawiał się czy lepiej nie będzie jak zawróci. Wiedział jednak, że ta rozmowa i tak go nie ominie.   
\- O co wam chodzi? – wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok Nialla.   
\- Nie było cię prawie dwie godziny – uświadomił go Liam.  
\- Ile razy to zrobiliście? – jak zwykle Horan był ciekawski i musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa – pokazał mu język – Niech ci wystarczy, że nie widzieliśmy się dwa miesiące.   
\- Dwa miesiące bez twojego chłopaka, jakim cudem jeszcze nie uschłeś – zadrwił Zayn, sięgając po jedną z czekoladowych żab, które leżały pomiędzy nim a Liamem.   
\- To nie jest mój chłopak – zaprotestował – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Od pieprzenia – zaśmiał się Horan.   
\- Ale chciałbyś czegoś więcej, prawda? – stwierdził Payne i to nie był żart.  
\- Nie – skłamał, chociaż czuł, jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Prawda była taka, że chciałby spróbować czegoś więcej. Wiedział, że to, co do niego czuje, już od dawna nie jest tylko przyjaźnią. Siedział jednak cicho. Nie wiedział jak zareaguje na to Harry, a on nie chciał go tracić.  
Poznali się z Harrym w drodze na swój pierwszy rok do Hogwartu. Od razu się polubili i pomimo tego, że trafili do dwóch różnych – i wrogich sobie - domów, nie ukrywali się. Do czasu. Nie podobało się to zarówno ślizgonom, jak i gryfonom, dlatego ostatecznie, dla świętego spokoju, zaczęli się ukrywać ze swoją przyjaźnią. Ich relacje uległy niewielkiej zmianie na ich szóstym roku. W jednej chwili Harry pocieszał Louisa, po tym jak jego chłopak go zdradził, w drugiej się całowali, a chwilę później poznawali swoje nagie ciała. Od tej chwili ich seks był normą. Już na początku sobie wyjaśnili, że dalej są tylko przyjaciółmi, którzy okazjonalnie się pieprzą i tak powinno pozostać.   
\- Innym możesz tak mówić, ale nas nie nabierzesz – Zayn uśmiechnął się ciepło do szatyna.  
Przez resztę podróży nie poruszali tematu Louisa i Harry’ego. Zbliżając się do Hogwartu założyli swoje szkolne szaty, a po opuszczeniu pociągu udali się w kierunku powozów, aby dojechać do szkoły, gdzie rozpoczną swój ostatni rok nauki. Uczta jak zwykle była niesamowita, a Louis musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu posiłków przygotowanych przez skrzaty. Dobrze było ponownie spotkać się ze znajomymi i przyjaciółmi ze szkoły. Nie tylko Harry’ego mu brakowało przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Żałował jednak, że nie mógł z nim siedzieć przy jednym stole, dlatego pozwalał sobie zerkać w kierunku kędzierzawego. Na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, a policzki lekko się różowiły, kiedy zauważał, że i jemu Harry się przygląda. Czuł przyjemne trzepotanie w żołądku, a jego serce mocniej biło. Przed nim 10 miesięcy z Harrym.  
*****  
Z zadowolonym westchnięciem, zatrzasnął potężny tom „Rośliny lecznicze: działanie i wykorzystanie”. Dobrze, że siedzieli na końcu biblioteki inaczej pani Pince, już dawno dałaby mu wykład na temat poprawnego obchodzenia się z książkami. Właśnie skończył swój esej na zielarstwo i mógł zacząć weekend, bez martwienia się o naukę.   
\- Jak wasze prace? – spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy również siedzieli nad swoimi zadaniami.   
\- Jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy – westchnął Liam. On swoją pracę już dawno skończył i teraz pomagał Niallowi. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi blondynowi ponownie odejmą punkty za nie oddanie eseju. Z kolei Zayn też jeszcze męczył się nad pracą, ale był już bliżej końca.  
\- W porządku – spakował pergamin, razem z piórem, do torby – Widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym – odniósł tom na jego miejsce, nim skierował się do wyjścia z biblioteki.   
Było piątkowe popołudnie, a on miał już napisane wszystkie eseje na przyszły tydzień. Dodatkowo jutro było pierwsze w tym roku wyjście do Hogsmeade. Nie mógł się doczekać tego wypadu, na który wybierał się z Liamem, Niallem i Zaynem. Ostatnio nie miał dla nich zbyt wiele czasu.  
Duża dłoń oplotła jego ramię i niespodziewanie został wciągnięty do schowka na miotły. Chciał krzyczeć, ale zasłonięto mu usta. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i było pełno kurzu.   
\- Nie krzycz – usłyszał przy uchu znajomy głos. Ciało szatyna od razu się rozluźniło.   
\- Co robisz? – odwrócił się przodem do ślizgona. Nad ich głowami zaczął się unosić mały płomień, który oświetlał pomieszczenie.   
\- Stęskniłem się – zacisnął dłonie na biodrach szatyna, przyciągając do siebie i całując.   
\- Widzieliśmy się na wolnej godzinie, pomiędzy numerologią a transmutacją – zaśmiał się, obejmując szyję wyższego.  
\- No i? Co powiesz na to, abyśmy jutro spotkali się w pokoju życzeń, kiedy reszta pójdzie do Hogsmeade? Nikt nas nie będzie szukał i będziemy mogli spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu – z każdym kolejnym słowem Harry’ego, z twarzy Louisa znikał uśmiech.  
\- Przepraszam Haz, ale obiecałem chłopakom, że wspólnie pójdziemy do Hogsmeade. Narzekają, że nie mam dla nich czasu.  
\- Co? – na twarz kędzierzawego wstąpiło niezadowolenie – Przecież spędzasz z nimi czas na lekcjach i podczas nauki – marudził.  
\- No właśnie, tylko wtedy – zaczął mu wyjaśniać – Minęły dwa tygodnie od rozpoczęcia roku, a praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę spędzam z tobą.   
\- W porządku – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Postaram się wrócić wcześniej, abyśmy mieli chociaż dwie godziny przed obiadem. W porządku? – chciał spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale chciał również pobyć trochę z Harrym.  
\- Niech będzie – nikły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy ślizgona.  
*****  
\- Za chwilę musimy iść na kolację – jęknął, niechętnie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Nachylił się, chcąc dosięgnąć swoich ubrań, ale powstrzymały go ramiona, oplatające go i ściągające z powrotem na materac.  
\- Nie, zostańmy – kędzierzawy przyciągnął szatyna do siebie, całując jego nagie ramię.  
\- Harry – odwrócił głowę napotykając zielone, błyszczące tęczówki.   
\- Zostańmy – marudził – Zostańmy tu już na zawsze.   
\- Też bym chciał, ale wiesz, że nie możemy – pocałował wydętą wargę Harry’ego, nim wyplątał się z jego uścisku i sięgnął po swoje ubrania.   
\- Louis – jęczał, wpatrując się w nagie pośladki szatyna – na których widoczna była spora malinka, kiedy ten zakładał bieliznę.   
\- Harry, też bym chciał zostać tutaj z tobą, ale zaraz kolacja. Twoi przyjaciele zaczną cię wypytywać.  
\- Wiem – jęknął niezadowolony – Dlaczego w ogóle się z nimi zadaję? – zarzucił rękę na oczy  
\- Też się nad tym zastanawiam – zachichotał – Ubieraj się – rzucił na niego ubrania.   
*****  
Listopad, deszczowy poniedziałek – to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Louis nagle zaczął unikać Harry’ego, a ten czuł się zagubiony. Nie wiedział co takiego się wydarzyło, a Louis nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami. Wypytywał nawet przyjaciół szatyna, niestety oni twierdzili, że nie wiedzą o co chodzi – pytanie, mówili prawdę czy kłamali?  
Zaczęło się od tego, że Louis czuł się źle. Był słaby, senny, miał zawroty głowy i zdarzały się mdłości. Początkowo myślał, że dopadła go choroba, jednak kiedy jego stan się nie poprawiał, pomimo zażywanych eliksirów, udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.   
\- Jesteś w ciąży Louis – gdyby nie siedział na szpitalnym łóżku, zapewne przewróciłby się.  
\- Yyyy…co? – miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. On w ciąży? Jakim cudem?  
\- Tak to jest, kiedy się nie zabezpiecza – powiedziała z przekąsem, a na policzkach szatyna pojawiły się rumieńce wywołane zawstydzeniem. No tak, nie zawsze z Harrym o tym pamiętali.   
\- Um…czy…czy z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze?   
\- Tak – przytaknęła z uśmiechem – To 13 tydzień.   
\- Mogłaby pani na razie nikomu nie mówić? – nie chciał, aby po szkole zaczęli plotkować. Nie chciał, aby Harry póki co znał prawdę. Bał się jak zareaguje. Przecież nie byli parą, a co za tym szło nigdy nie mówili o przyszłości.   
\- Powinnam poinformować dyrektorkę i opiekuna twojego domu, no i oczywiście twoich rodziców – wyjaśniła.   
\- W porządku, ale nie chcę by uczniowie się dowiedzieli.  
\- Myślę, że to można zapewnić – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.  
Od tego dnia Louis unikał Harry’ego. Nie chciał, aby ślizgon póki co dowiedział o dziecku, a przebywając z nim prawdopodobieństwo, że odkryje prawdę było większe. Nie powiedział nawet przyjaciołom, a kiedy wypytywali dlaczego już nie spotyka się z Harrym, mówił, że chce teraz im poświęcić więcej czasu. Wiedział, że nie do końca mu wierzą, ale na szczęcie nie drążyli dalej.   
*****  
Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd Harry i Louis ostatni raz rozmawiali. Kędzierzawy miał już dość, musiał spotkać się i porozmawiać z szatynem. Tęsknił za nim i chciał się dowiedzieć, co takiego się stało, że ten go unika. Nie wiedział czy może zrobił coś źle czy powiedział coś nie tak? Przecież bez powodu Louis nie odsunąłby się od niego.   
Louis wracał do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Był zmęczony i lekko bolała go głowa. Jedyne o czym marzył, to zwinąć się na łóżku w swoim dormitorium i zdrzemnąć się. Wyszedł z korytarza na parterze, wchodząc na schody, które jak na złość, akurat w tym momencie musiały zacząć zmieniać swoje położenie. Chwycił się poręczy, aby nie spaść i czekał, aż się zatrzymają.   
\- Louis? – usłyszał dobrze sobie znany głos, na który jego serce mocniej zabiło. Uniósł głowę, dostrzegając napotykając zielone tęczówki – Lou – Harry ruszył w dół schodów, chcąc porozmawiać z szatynem – Szukałem cię.  
\- Muszę iść – chciał go wyminąć i jak najszybciej uciec, ale kędzierzawy zastąpił mu drogę. Louis dziękował w duchu, że jego brzuch nie jest jeszcze na tyle duży, aby był widoczny pod ubraniami.   
\- Lou, proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną – był zdeterminowany, aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.  
\- Śpieszę się – mruknął. Próbował wyminąć ślizgona, ale ten mu na to nie pozwalał.  
\- Co się dzieje? Czy zrobiłem coś źle? – musiał znać odpowiedź, ta niewiedza go męczyła.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – nie patrzył na niego. Bał się, że jeśli spojrzy w jego zielone oczy, to zrobi jakąś głupotę – Muszę iść. Przepuść mnie.  
\- Lou, brakuje mi ciebie – nie odpuszczał.  
\- Harry, proszę – czuł, że jest bliski łez, a nie chciał przy nim płakać. Uratowało go trzech krukonów, którzy wyszli z korytarza. Harry od razu odsunął się od Louisa, co ten wykorzystał i pognał na górę. Na szczęście Styles go nie gonił, więc bez problemów dotarł pod obraz grubej damy.   
*****  
Był początek grudnia, śnieg zdążył już zasypać błonia, jak i boisko do quiddicha, gdzie właśnie rozgrywał się mecz ślizgoni-gryfoni. Jak dotąd walka była wyrównana, jednak póki co ani Louis, ani Harry – którzy byli szukającymi w swoich drużynach, nie wiedzieli małej złotej piłki.   
Louis domyślał się, że nie powinien brać udziału w meczu, co nawet odradzali mu przyjaciele, ale bał się, że to wzbudzi podejrzenia. Obiecał pani Pomfrey, jak i Liamowi, Zaynowi i Niallowi, że będzie ostrożny. Trójka chłopaków dwa tygodnie wcześniej dowiedziała się prawdy, obiecując, że nie powiedzą nikomu. Jednak od tej pory byli nadopiekuńczy, względem swojego przyjaciela.   
Louis latał wysoko nad stadionem, mocno trzymając rączkę miotły. Wzrokiem szukał złotego znicza. Kątem oka widział, jak w jego kierunku leci Harry. Wiedział, że ten będzie próbował z nim porozmawiać, a tego chciał uniknąć. Dlatego ciągle przed nim uciekał.   
Odleciał jak najdalej ślizgona, co chwile mrugając, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże wyostrzyć wzrok. Niestety ciągle był zamazany. Dodatkowo było mu słabo i czuł mdłości. Od rana nie najlepiej się czuł, jednak nikomu nic nie mówił. Wiedział, że wtedy zabronią mu grać, a nie chciał zawieźć drużyny. Łapał powietrze, głęboko oddychając, chcąc uspokoić swoje mocno bijące serce. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i czuł jak panikuje.   
Harry latał w pobliżu Louisa, mając nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się z nim porozmawiać. W tym momencie nie interesował go mecz, drużyna czy złoty znicz, który zapewniłby Slytherinowi zwycięstwo. Musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje, naprawę brakowało mu szatyna. I tu nie chodziło już tylko o seks. On był zakochany w Tomlinsonie. Nic jednak nie mówił, w końcu tak umówili się z Louisem - tylko seks i żadnych głębszych uczuć. Prawda była jednak taka, że on był zauroczony gryfonem już od 4 klasy, nic jednak nie mówił, bojąc się jak ten zareaguje.   
Uważnie obserwował szatyna i widział, że coś jest nie tak. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał spaść z miotły i, niestety, chwilę później tak się stało. Ciało szatyna zachwiało się, nim zsunęło z miotły i zaczęło spadać. Harry działał odruchowo. Skierował się w stronę szatyna, lecąc najszybciej jak się dało. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ciało Louisa rozbiło się o ziemię. Wiatr szumiał mu w uszach, rozwiewając jego włosy i smagając mocno po twarzy. W głowie widniał tylko i wyłącznie czarny scenariusz, jednak się nie poddawał. Cudem, udało mu się złapać bezwładne ciało Louisa 3 metry od ziemi. Dopiero jak bezpiecznie wylądował, wypuścił z płuc powietrze, którego nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymywał.   
*****  
\- Połóż go tutaj – ledwo przekroczył próg Skrzydła Szpitalnego, kiedy usłyszał głos pielęgniarki, która stała już przy odpowiednim łóżku. Od razu tam podszedł kładąc bezwładne ciało gryfona. Louis był potwornie blady i to niepokoiło kędzierzawego.   
\- Co z nim? – usiadł na krześle, obserwując poczynania kobiety.  
\- Pozwól, że go zbadam – spojrzała na niego surowo, nim wznowiła swoje działania. Przez kolejne minuty panowała cisza, podczas której pani Pomfrey badała Louisa. Harry siedział na twardym, białym krześle, nerwowo ruszając nogą i bawiąc się palcami. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wpadło trzech gryfonów.   
\- Co z Lou i dzieckiem?! – Niall już od drzwi krzyczał, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak ma się jego przyjaciel. Będąc za Zaynem i Liamem (którzy słyszą słowa blondyna, od razu się spięli) nie widział, że ślizgon ciągle znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.   
\- Dzieckiem? – Harry nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.   
\- Um…co? – Horan dopiero teraz zauważył kędzierzawego i poczuł jak lekko panikuje. Louis go zabije.   
\- Mówiłeś coś o dziecku – przypomniał mu.  
\- Nie możliwe – machnął dłonią, starając się sprawiać wrażenie wyluzowanego – Musiałeś coś źle usłyszeć.   
\- Myślę, że dobrze usłyszałem – nie ustępował – Czy…czy Louis jest w ciąży? – to by mogło wyjaśnić, dziwne zachowanie szatyna.  
\- C-co? – blondyn panikował, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele wszystkiemu się przyglądali.  
\- Tak – wypalił Malik – No co? – spojrzał na zszokowanych gryfonów – Uważam, że ma prawo wiedzieć.   
\- Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście – pani Pomfrey stała z rękami na biodrach, posyłając im karcące spojrzenie (domyślili się, że byli za głośno) – Myślę, że będą chcieli panowie wiedzieć co z waszym przyjacielem – wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli – Zarówno z panem Tomlinsonem, jak i z maleństwem, jest w porządku. Po prostu typowe objawy ciąży, dodatkowo tam gdzie latał było zbyt wysokie ciśnienie.   
\- Czyli wszystko dobrze? – dopytywał Liam.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła – Możecie zostać, aż się wybudzi, pod warunkiem, że będziecie cicho.  
\- Dobrze.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc pielęgniarkę. Jednak dopiero teraz dotarło do niego – Louis był w ciąży i…czy to jego dziecko? Najprawdopodobniej tak. Zostanie ojcem! Co czuł? Sam nie wiedział do końca. Była to mieszanka radości, strachu oraz gniewu. Był zły na Louisa, że to przed nim ukrywał.   
\- Muszę iść – podniósł się z krzesał i wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Potrzebował przemyśleć to, czego się dowiedział i ochłonąć.   
*****  
Musiał zostać na noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to znaczy, tak twierdziła pani Pomprefy. Sam uważał, że czuje się już bardzo dobrze i może wrócić do swojego dormitorium. Niestety pielęgniarka była nieugięta. Jego przyjaciele zostali wygonienie chwilę po tym jak się wybudził, jednak zdążyli go poinformować, że Harry zna prawdę. Dlatego nie zdziwił się, kiedy po kolacji, pojawił się ślizgon.   
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – jego głos był cichy i lekko zachrypnięty. Mimo to Louis wszystko doskonale słyszał. Odwrócił głowę, widząc znajomą postać, która się do niego zbliżała. Harry zajął to samo krzesło, na którym siedział kilka godzin wcześniej.   
\- Bałem się – wypuścił z siebie ciężkie westchnienie – Nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz, bałem się, że odejdziesz, a tego nie chciałem.  
\- Louis… - wyciągnął rękę, chwytając dłoń szatyna i lekko ją ściskając – Nie zrobiłbym tego, pomógłbym ci. To znaczy, pomogę.   
\- Nie boisz się? – widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy kędzierzawego, wyjaśnił – No wiesz, dziecko urodzi się, kiedy będziemy w Hogwarcie. Nie boisz się, że jesteś za młody i nie poradzisz sobie?  
\- Boję – przytaknął – Jednak również się cieszę i jestem podekscytowany. Louis, już dawno powinienem ci to powiedzieć…kocham cię.  
\- Co? – jego serce waliło mocno w klatce piersiowej, a Louis nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Kocham cię, od dawna – powtórzył – I myślałem trochę. Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz, chcę byś został moim chłopakiem i abyśmy przestali się ukrywać.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – słowa kędzierzawego coraz bardziej go szokowały.   
\- Tak, chcę tego. Mam dość ukrywania – nachylił się nad Louisa, odgarniając kilka kosmyków, które opadały na jego czoło – Chcę, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś mój.   
\- Wiesz, że nie zostanie to dobrze przyjęte – Louis musiał upewnić się, że Harry ma świadomość konsekwencji.  
\- Mam to gdzieś. Kocham cię Lou i chcę z tobą być, i naszym maluszkiem – duża dłoń spoczęła na lekko odznaczającym się brzuchu.   
\- Też cię kocham – położył drobną dłoń na policzku kędzierzawego, nim ten nachylił się łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.  
*****  
\- Cześć kochanie! – Louis wychodząc z dziury pod portretem, jak co dzień został przywitany szerokim uśmiechem z dołeczkami i błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami.   
\- Hej Hazz – wtulił się w ciało ślizgona, kiedy tylko ten go objął. Zakończyli przywitanie krótkim pocałunkiem i ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?  
\- Dobrze, mdłości na szczęście już nie dokuczają.  
\- A nasz maluszek? – duża dłoń znalazła się na brzuchu niższego. Harry uwielbił dotykać, coraz większej wypukłości i wykorzystywał do tego każdą okazję.  
\- Myślę, że też ma się dobrze.  
Jak przewidywali, dwa wrogie sobie domy nie były zadowolone, że ślizgon związał się z gryfonem - i jakby tego było mało, spodziewali się dziecka. Z czasem jednak przywykli do tego i nie mieli z tym problemu. Niestety nie wszyscy. Przyjaciele Harry’ego ciągle byli niezadowoleni, że kędzierzawy umawia się z Louisem i nie ukrywali tego – zwłaszcza Nick. Potrafił otwarcie obrażać szatyna, kiedy ten był w towarzystwie Stylesa. Za nic miał ostrzeżenia od Harry’ego, który nie potrafił patrzeć na łzy w oczach ukochanego. Właśnie dlatego, kędzierzawy ostatecznie, postanowił odseparować się od swoich „przyjaciół”. Gdyby naprawdę nimi byli, zaakceptowaliby jego wybór. Nawet, jeśli Louis nie lubił Nicka i bliźniaków, było mu przykro, że Harry z jego powodu traci przyjaciół. Ten jednak zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku i kazał przestać mu się zadręczać.   
*****  
Grudzień szybko mijał i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zaczęła się przerwa, a oni pakowali się, aby wrócić na święta do domu. Louis był podekscytowany spotkaniem z rodziną, jednak z drugiej strony było mu przykro, że nie będzie mógł codziennie widywać Harry’ego.   
\- Muszę powiedzieć mamie o dziecku – mruknął, ukrywając twarz w miękkich włosach szatyna. Drobne ciało było mocno do niego przyciśnięte, kiedy siedzieli w jednym z przedziałów. Początkowo towarzyszyli im Liam, Zayn i Niall, ale ostatecznie poszukali innego miejsca, twierdząc, że nie da się z nimi rozmawiać i wystarczy chwila, a puszczą pawia.   
\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – był zaskoczony, że rodzina kędzierzawego cięgle nie zna prawdy.  
\- Uznałem, że lepiej bym powiedział im osobiście niż listownie – wyjaśnił – A ty powiedziałeś?  
\- Już dawno – pokiwał głową – Wolałem, aby wiedzieli, że nie przyjadę sam do domu.   
\- I jak zareagowali? - przesunął swoje dłonie na brzuch Louisa.  
\- Byli zaskoczeni, ale ostatecznie ucieszyli się. Chociaż mama i tak przysłała mi list na temat ostrożności i zabezpieczeń – policzki Tomlinsona lekko się zaróżowiły – Tak w ogóle, chciałaby się z tobą spotkać. W sumie z twoją mamę też.  
\- Co? A-ale po co? – nie wiedział czemu, ale wizja spotkania z matką Louisa, przerażała go.   
\- A jak myślisz? – zachichotał, widząc reakcję kędzierzawego – Chciałabym poznać chłopaka jej syna. I dziadków jej wnuka.   
\- W sumie… - westchnął.  
\- Spokojnie, będę przy tobie – cmoknął Harry’ego w policzek.  
Pół godziny później wysiadali z pociągu na peronie 9 ¾ . Wiedzieli, że moment rozstania nadchodzi nieubłagalnie i żaden tego nie chciał. Harry pomógł gryfonowi wyciągnąć bagaż z pociągu, nie chcąc, aby ten dźwigał. Chwilę później opuścili peron 9 ¾ i znaleźli się na King Cross.   
\- Harry! – przed nimi pojawiła się wysoka kobieta. Jej ciemne włosy opadały na ramiona i plecy. Szeroki uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy i pomimo pojawiających się zmarszczek, była naprawdę piękną kobietą. Ubrana w ciemny płaszcz i zwykłe dżinsy oraz zimowe kozaki.   
\- Mamo – objął kobietę, mocno do siebie przytulając.   
\- Witaj kochanie – pocałowała go w policzek. Louis przyglądał się całej sytuacji z szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- Mamo – kędzierzawy odsunął się od kobiety i wrócił do Louisa, obejmując go – To Louis, mój chłopak.   
\- Miło mi panią poznać – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku brunetki.  
\- Witaj Louis – zignorowała wyciągniętą w jej kierunku dłoń i objęła mocno szatyna. Louis był pewny, ze wyczuła jego ciążowy brzuch, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Odsunęła się od szatyna, pozwalając aby ten wrócił w ramiona jej syna – Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogłam cię poznać. Harry dużo o tobie mówił, ale nigdy nie przyprowadził do domu.   
\- Mamo – jęknął.  
\- Już dobrze – zaśmiała się.  
\- Przepraszam, ale moja mama czeka i musze do niej iść.   
\- Oh – widać nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko pożegna się z gryfonem – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się zobaczymy.  
\- Tak, ja też – odpowiedział grzecznie.  
\- Pozwolę wam się pożegnać – odeszła kawałek dalej.  
\- Będę tęsknić – przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.  
\- Ja też, ale niedługo się zobaczymy. Pamiętaj, że moja mama chce cię poznać – przypomniał mu. Jego drobna dłoń spoczywała na policzku ślizgona i lekko gładził go kciukiem – Napiszę, kiedy.  
\- W porządku – przytaknął. Nachylił się i pocałował wąskie wargi – Uważaj na siebie i nasze maleństwo.  
\- Będę – jeszcze raz się pocałowali, nim Louis chwycił rączkę kufra i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z dworca, gdzie powinna czekać na niego mama.   
*****  
Dobrze było być w domu, jednak Harry’emu ciągle brakowało Louisa. Odkąd się ujawnili, najchętniej nie wypuszczałby szatyna z uścisku. Kochał go tak bardzo, jak i ich maluszka. Nie było słów, którymi potrafiłby wyrazić swoje uczucia do nich.   
Po rozpakowaniu zszedł do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się jego matka. Robin był jeszcze w ministerstwie, a Gemma od dawna tu nie mieszkała. Dopiero jutro miała przyjechać ze swoim chłopakiem. W całym domu unosił się zapach świątecznych wypieków, a duża choinka już od dawna była ozdobiona. Harry skierował się do kuchni, gdzie przygotował sobie kubek z herbatą i dołączył do swojej mamy. Ogień cicho trzaskał w kominku i, razem z lampkami choinkowymi, oświetlał pomieszczenie, nadając przyjemnego, świątecznego klimatu.   
\- Harry – kobieta przysunęła się bliżej syna, spoglądając na niego uważnie – Czy jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć?  
\- Co? – w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, dopiero po chwili go olśniło.  
\- Oh – poczuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe – Czyli wiesz – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.   
\- Z powodu płaszcza zimowego nie mogłam zobaczyć, ale poczułam, kiedy go przytuliłam – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem – Wiec jak?  
\- Louis jest w ciąży i to moje dziecko – czuł się lekko zawstydzony. Myślał, że trochę inaczej ta rozmowa będzie wyglądać.   
\- Harry – pokręciła głową, jednak z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech – I co ja mam ci powiedzieć?  
\- To co myślisz? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- To cudownie. Cieszę się, że masz kogoś, kogo kochasz i zostanę babcią, ale jesteś już dużym chłopcem…  
\- Mamo – jęknął, wiedział do czego ta rozmowa prowadzi.  
\- I powinieneś wiedzieć o zabezpieczeniu – dokończyła.  
\- Wiem – teraz nie tylko policzki, ale cała twarz z uszami i szyją, były gorące – Na ogół o tym pamiętałem, na ogół – dopowiedział ciszej.  
\- Już w porządku – objęła syna, przytulając go – Cieszę się i na pewno wam pomogę.  
\- Dziękuję mamo – pocałował kobietę w policzek – Kocham cię.  
*****  
W drugi dzień świąt odbyło się spotkanie rodzin Louisa i Harry’ego. Jay zaprosiła do siebie mamę kędzierzawego, razem z jego ojczymem oraz Gemmą i jej chłopakiem. Zarówno ślizgon, jak i gryfon bali się tego spotkania, jednak, jak się później okazało, nie było czego. Jay od razu pokochała Harry’ego i bardzo szybko złapała wspólny język z Anne. Całe popołudnie minęło im w ciepłej i przyjemnej atmosferze. Harry nie odstępował szatyn na krok, przez co stał się powodem żartów i śmiechów ze strony Gemmy i rodzeństwa Louisa. Jemu jednak to nie przeszkadzało, tak długo jak miał obok siebie drobnego gryfona i ich maleństwo.   
Po bardzo smacznym obiedzie, wszyscy rozsiedli się w salonie, gdzie Jay przyniosła herbatę i ciastka. Wtedy został poruszony temat Louis i Harry’ego oraz ich przyszłości. Musieli uzgodnić co ze szkołą gryfona i dalszym życiem. Ostatecznie Louis zadecydował, że skończy szkołę. Termin porodu miał wyznaczony na koniec maja, więc uznał, że bez problemów podejdzie do owutemów. Po ukończeniu szkoły postanowili, że najlepiej będzie jak zamieszkają z Anne - która mieszkała sama z mężem w dużym domu, dopóki nie będzie ich stać na coś swojego.   
Kiedy nadszedł moment powrotu, rozstanie dla Harry’ego i Louis było trudne. Co z tego, że za niedługo Louis miał pojechać do domu kędzierzawego i zostać już tam do skończenia przerwy świątecznej. Odkąd zostali parą, byli do siebie za bardzo przywiązani. W końcu po którymś z kolei pocałunku i zapewnieniu przez kędzierzawego, że za dwa dni przyjedzie po szatyna, opuścił dom państwa Tomlinson i wrócił z własną rodziną do domu.  
*****  
Zaczął się styczeń, a razem z tym trzeba było wrócić do Hogwartu, gdzie uczniowie siódmych klas mieli spędzić tam ostatnie miesiące. Pierwszy miesiąc roku szybko minął i nadszedł luty, a z tym urodziny Harry’ego. Akurat przypadały one na sobotę i jednocześnie dzień wyjścia do Hogmeade. Większość dnia spędzili w Trzech Miotłach, razem z Zaynem, Liamem i Niallem, którzy od jakiegoś czasu również zaliczali się do przyjaciół Stylesa. Wieczorem w domu Stylherinu zostało urządzone przyjęcie dla kędzierzawego. Nick i bliźniaki, mieli nadzieję, że odpokutują tym chociaż trochę swoje winy. Harry podziękował im za to, spędził około godziny na imprezie przyjmując życzenia od inny ślizgonów i ku niezadowoleniu Grimshawa, wyszedł z niej, aby spędzić resztę wieczoru i nocy z Louisem, tak jak od początku planował. Oczywiście Nick musiał wyrazić swoje zdanie na ten temat, czym tylko bardziej zirytował kędzierzawego. Cała złość z niego wyparowała, kiedy spotkał się z Louisem w Pokoju Życzeń. Zajadali się słodkościami, które szatynowi udało się załatwić od skrzatów, popijając je gorącą czekoladą. Następnie spędzili kilka upojnych godzin, aby ostatecznie zasnąć w sowich ramionach.   
*****  
Nigdy nie lubił chodzić po zamku, gdy zbliżała się cisza nocna. Korytarze były już opustoszałe, a przytłumione światła, o 22.00 miały zgasnąć. Po korytarzu roznosiło się echo jego kroków. Czuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się po jego ciele.   
Na ogół Harry dbał, aby o tej porze Louis nie chodził sam po zamku, niestety dzisiaj nie miał takiej możliwości. Miał trening, a później obiecał jakiemuś ślizgonowi z piątego roku, że pomoże mu w numerologii. Louis z kolei musiał zostać dzisiaj dłużej w bibliotece, siedząc nad esejem na eliksiry oraz z transmutacji.   
Czuł jak powoli obejmuje go ulga, kiedy znalazł się na piętrze, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do Gryffindoru.   
\- To twoja wina – Louis wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos, który echem odbijał się od ścian. Odwrócił się stając twarzą w twarz z Nickiem Grimshawem, który mierzył w niego różdżką.   
\- Co?   
-To twoja wina, że Harry nas zostawiła. Twoja i tego bękarta – wypluł, wskazując różdżką na brzuch szatyna.   
\- Nic złego nie zrobiłem – bronił się. Był zirytowany i zmęczony, chciał wrócić do swojego dormitorium.  
\- Tak, zawróciłeś mu w głowie, a on odwrócił się od przyjaciół.  
\- Sami do tego doprowadziliście. Nie potrafiliście nas zaakceptować.  
\- Was? – prychnął – Ślizgon i gryfon, dodatkowo szlama – Louis poczuł lekkie ukłucie w serce, słysząc te słowa – Takie coś nie ma prawa istnieć.  
\- To twoje zdanie. Radzę ci wyjąć głowę z tyłka i cieszyć się szczęściem przyjaciela, o ile faktycznie za takiego go uważasz.   
\- Zamknij się – wycedził. Jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na różdżce.   
\- Przestań patrzeć na to, że ja jestem gryfonem, dodatkowo z rodziny mugolskiej, a Harry ślizgonem. Te podziały już dawno powinny zniknąć i przestać mieć znaczenie.   
\- Powiedziałem ci, abyś się zamknął! – był wściekły i nie panując nad tym, posłał w kierunku Louisa zaklęcie. Odrzuciła go do tyłu, a jego ciało zderzyło się ze ścianą. Stracił przytomność, uderzając z całej siły głową w mur i osunął się na zimną posadzkę.   
*****  
Czuł tępy ból w głowie, a uchylenie powiek było dla niego wyzwaniem, mimo to udało mu się. Przez moment obraz był zamazany, jednak z każdą kolejną chwilą kąty się wyostrzały, a obraz nabierał kształtu. Znajdował się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Próbował się skupić, aby przypomnieć sobie co się wydarzyło – Nick, kłótnia, zaklęcie. Nagle przez jego ciało przeszło przerażenie – co z dzieckiem? Otwierał usta, aby kogoś zawołać, ale wtedy usłyszał głos, który bardzo dobrze znał.  
\- Jest dobrze, Lou – Harry siedział obok szpitalnego łóżka.  
\- Dziecko – wychrypiał. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak ma sucho w ustach.  
\- Z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze, nie masz się o co martwić – sięgnął po szklankę z wodę, która leżała szafce i pomógł Louisowi się napić.  
\- Dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą.   
\- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś – kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się, całując Tomlinsona w czoło – Zaraz muszę iść na szlaban.  
\- Szlaban? Narozrabiałeś? Jak bardzo?  
\- Pojedynek.  
\- Pojedynek? – Louis nie rozumiał z kim i dlaczego Harry miałby się pojedynkować.   
\- Jak dowiedziałem co się stało, wściekłem się. Wiedziałem, że to Nick. Zaczęliśmy się kłócić na korytarzu i doszło do pojedynku. Uspokoiliśmy się dopiero, kiedy przyszła profesor McGonagall. Dała nam szlaban. Plusem jest to, że po wyjaśnieniach dostałem tylko tydzień szlabanu, a Nick do końca roku szkolnego.   
\- Szybko ci zleci.  
\- Oby – mruknął – Muszę iść kochanie, przyjdę jutro – pocałował wąskie wargi, nim opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
*****  
Dwa dni później Louis został wypuszczony i mógł wrócić na lekcje. Harry urwał całkowicie kontakt z Grimshawem, co do bliźniaków – ich relacje poprawiły się. Przeprosili kędzierzawego, Louisa również i od tej chwili ich kontakty były dobre. Kędzierzawy od ataku na szatyna stał się wyjątkowo nadopiekuńczy. Gdziekolwiek Louis szedł, on szedł z nim. Jeśli nie było takiej możliwości, prosił Liama, Zayna lub Nialla, aby mieli oko na gryfona. Pomimo tego, że momentami było to uciążliwe, Louis doceniał wszystko co robił dla niego Styles. Wiedział, że się martwi i chce mieć pewność, że jego chłopak, jak i dziecko, będą bezpieczni.   
Tygodnie mijały i zima przemieniła się w wiosnę. Była połowa maja, a egzaminy końcowe zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Brzuch Louisa był okazały, ale co się dziwić - był w 39 tygodniu ciąży. Jeszcze kilka dni i razem z Harry będą mogli wziąć swoje maleństwo na ręce i przytulić. Nie wiedzieli jakiej jest płci, nie chcieli. Postanowili, że chcą mieć niespodziankę.   
Poród zaczął się podczas lekcji transmutacji. Powtarzali zaklęcia, przed egzaminami, które najczęściej się pojawiały, podczas części praktycznej. Louis właśnie miał zamienić guzik w sztylet, kiedy poczuł mocny skurcz. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, a dłoń powędrowała do brzucha. Brał głębokie oddechy, czekając, aż minie.   
\- Lou? Wszystko dobrze? – Niall wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.   
\- Nie wiem – wycedził, kiedy pojawił się kolejny skurcz. Razem z tym poczuł, jak jego spodnie robią się mokre – Nie – sapnął – Chyba wody mi odeszły – spanikowany, spojrzał na blondyna siedzącego obok.   
\- Co?! – Horan, krzykiem zwrócił na siebie uwagę całej klasy jak i nauczycielki.  
\- Panie Horan – profesor McGonagall była oburzona – Co to ma znaczyć?  
\- Louis rodzi!  
Później wszystko działo się szybko. Tomlinson z pomocą przyjaciół dotarł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Niedługo później pojawił się Harry, który jako jedyny miał prawo być przy Louisie podczas porodu. Szatyn próbował przekonać ślizgona, aby wrócił na zajęcia i przyszedł dopiero, gdy rozpocznie się prawdziwy poród, jednak ten odmówił. Chciał przez cały czas być przy szatynie i go wspierać. To trwało długo i było bolesne. Nie obyło się bez krzyków i przekleństw, ale w końcu po 7 godzinach w pomieszczeniu rozniósł się płacz dziecka. Louis w wielką ulgą opadł na poduszki. Jego twarz była czerwona, łzy mieszały się z potem, a mokra grzywka przyklejała się do czoła.   
\- Gratuluję – pani Pomprafy uśmiechała się do nich szeroko – Macie córkę – podała maleństwo, zawinięte w różowy kocyk, Louisowi.   
\- Jest śliczna – zielone oczy błyszczały od łez, podczas gdy Louis otwarcie szlochał – Zawsze marzyłem o córce. Dziękuję Lou – pocałował spocone czoło szatyna. Oboje byli szczęśliwi. W końcu mogli przytulić swoją małą kruszynkę.   
*****  
Duża grupa uczniów siódmego roku była zebrana pod Wielką Salą, gdzie za chwilę miał się odbyć egzamin. Wielu z nich było zestresowanych, w końcu to od nich zależało, czy uda im się zdobyć pracę, o której marzą. Wśród tego tłumu był Harry Styles, jednak w tym momencie co innego siedziało w jego głowie – szukał swojego chłopaka.   
\- Harry! – spojrzał w kierunku schodów, po których kroczył Louis. W ramionach trzymał Glorię – ich córeczkę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, obserwując swojego ukochanego. Liam, Zayn i Niall, także spojrzeli w kierunku szatyna.   
\- Cześć kochanie – nachylił się nad gryfonem, witając pocałunkiem w usta.   
\- Planujesz zdawać egzamin z Glorią? – jak zwykle ciekawski Niall, musiał wszystko wiedzieć.   
\- Nie, zaraz zaniosę ją do pani Pomfrey, która zgodziła się jej popilnować – wyjaśnił i podał maleństwo kędzierzawemu, który z szerokim uśmiechem wziął córkę, od razy do siebie przytulając – Przyniosłem ją, tylko po to, by mogła tatusiowi życzyć powodzenia.  
\- Moja kruszynka – Harry pocałował główkę noworodka, pokrytą brązowymi włoskami – Kocham cię – gruchał do dziewczynki.  
\- Zaraz puszczę pawia – mamrotał Malik, jednak Harry i Louis to zignorowali.   
Byli szczęśliwi, mieli siebie, mieli swoją córkę, a w krótce mieli rozpocząć dorosłe życie, razem.


End file.
